


When it began

by Adhuber



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Growing Up, Original Character(s), Romance, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhuber/pseuds/Adhuber
Summary: This an original story with no fandoms.  It is the story of a young woman and life





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There may be rating changes as chapters begin - this was written many years ago and I just want to put is somewhere that I won't forget it.

I never figured that t hings would turn out as they had. I thought I’d have been in a completely different place, then again I think back and I look at how things did happen. You see, my Mum, was a bit of a wild one when she was growing up, and my siblings and I didn’t know anything about it, until recently – amazing how she was able to keep such secrets. Of course that was then, she and Dad have been together since they were young, so I shouldn’t really complain. But I’m not here to talk about Mum and Dad, I’m here to talk about me. I guess I should introduce myself, at this time, I was known as Riley O’Brian. 

I grew up in your typical London flat. I have an older brother and two younger siblings. I went to school in Switzerland, until I was 16 and Mum and Dad felt I needed to be introduced to American public schools. My brother was already at University, so they left him behind, but I and my younger brother and sister were pulled from our schools to experience the wilds of the US. 

At first it was quiet difficult to understand my fellow students. Many of them I found had never been out of state, let alone in another country. I already spoke multiple languages, obviously English, but French, Italian, German, and a little bit of Russian. My parents felt that languages were important for us to learn, especially since they struggled often learning the languages themselves. But I was able to make a few friends. One girl, Anise, had family in Canada, and had traveled on holiday to London during the summer, we became instant pals. Of course there were girls who weren’t as friendly – some I felt resented me for coming there, I wasn’t sure why, but they must have had their reasons. I tried very hard to be polite and nice to everybody, and it was hard at times – Mum would joke that she hated high school and had such a terrible temper. Mum angry, that’s funny I thought, she’s so mellow and calm. Why she couldn’t hurt anybody, could she? 

My junior year was very uneventful. I did well in all my classes, but I think my parents had hoped that I might finally come out of my shell as far as socializing was concerned. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to go out on dates, and be invited to parties, I truly did, but the gents I would be partnered up in class with, seemed to think of me as something other then a possible romantic partner. But I didn’t want to disappoint Mum & Dad, so when the dances came around, I talked to the chaps, and well was not successful in getting a date. However, I did not let it prevent me from going. Mum thought it amazing that I wasn’t more reclusive, and we went shopping for a dress. This she enjoyed as well as I. I had been to several formal occasions as a young girl – and though my friends back in Europe had comings out and other events, this would be one of the first events I attended without my parents to back me up. I ended up wearing a soft pink satin strapless dress that came just to my shin. It had a full skirt and was fun to twirl in. I had matching slippers, and I wore pink sapphires. My friend Anise and her boyfriend Tony picked me up and we all went out for dinner. At the restaurant, we met several other groups of people and many of them didn’t have dates either – yes this confused me, but anyway one chap agreed to join us. 

Ian was a tall and handsome chap with soft dark blondish hair. We had several classes together, and we always seemed to get along quiet smartly. However looking back, I wonder if Tony did have ulterior motives, in the hopes that Ian would whisk me away and let him and Anise have time alone. At the dance, I enjoyed the music and mingled with people, but I didn’t actually dance with anybody – I decided to make my own way about it, and leave my friends to themselves. The dance was at a local country club and the grounds were ready for golf and the paths were lit for couples to walk. Thinking about it now, it seemed quiet silly, but I read too many romance novels not to fantasize about a dashing rogue pulling me into his arms. Instead I sat on the stone wall and watched my classmates dance. The night was quiet and by midnight I felt that it was time to call an end to my uneventful evening. My friends had already disappeared somewhere, which I couldn’t blame them, so I went to the curtousey phone and began dialing home. That was when Ian stopped by and asked if I needed a ride home. I gave him my best smile and followed him out. He was driving a black 80’s model mustang. My father would definitely approve, and as he started it up, I giggled at the loud muffler – oh even better. Don’t get me wrong a fast car is fun and all, but I’d grown up riding around in a Volvo, and my own car was a Mini. Which I was surprised that Ian knew about my car. We chatted about cars, and I offered him to drive my car. When he pulled up in front of my home, I was sort of unsure what I should do, Ian wasn’t moving to get out and escort me to the door, so I made a daring move, and pecked him on the cheek with a quick thanks and darted up the steps and into the house. I didn’t bother to look back, I could hear the engine of his car take off. I was sure that I’d just ruined any friendship I had with him. At that point I was completely overwhelmed with depressed feelings. 

The next day as I got up and looked out the window, there was Ian’s car in the driveway. I thought all sorts of terrible thoughts, but the one I thought most was, bloody hell, you look a mess. I went to my bathroom, showered quickly and began looking at myself. I had been so upset the night before that my eyes and cheeks were puffy. The shower helped and I quickly remedied my eyes with make-up tricks. I tied my hair up into a pony tail, pulled a tight tank top on, a pair of jeans and grabbed a denim work shirt. As I walked into the kitchen, Mum and Dad, along with Steven and Claire (my siblings) were sitting around having coffee talking to Ian. I decided to be surprised to see him. 

“Good morning, Ian”, I said in my best surprised voice. 

“Ian stopped by to return your gloves from last night.” My father told me. 

Mum gave me that knowing smile, and went to pour me some coffee. “That was very nice of him to give you a ride home. Why don’t you take Ian for a tour of the house and grounds? I’m sure he’d be interested in seeing the Shelby your father has been working on.” 

I had never in my life felt more pressured by my parents. I mean of course I wanted to show Ian around, but our home wasn’t much different from others. I knew that his parents lived in a traditional colonial, but nevertheless, I waited for him to stand and led him into the foyer. 

“Do you want a tour of the house?”

“Not really, my Mom would, but actually I wouldn’t mind seeing your Dad’s car.”

I led him out the back door to the barn where Dad kept his treasured automobiles. Yes he’d decided to collect cars and had made himself a “stable” full. As I was about to open the door leading in, I decided to confront my fears and ask Ian why he really came out here.

“Well , um, you left your gloves in the car, and thought you might need them, so…”

I cocked my head at him – obviously not believing a word, “you could have given them to me at school.”

“Yeah, well I thought maybe we should talk about what happened last night.”

Now my mind was racing. Had I blacked out and done something I shouldn’t have, all I could remember was him driving me home, and me foolishly kissing him on the cheek – which technically is very typical – or at least that was my plan to tell him. “I’m not sure what you are referring to”

Walking into the barn, he saw the green Shelby in alls it glory, “wow, does your Dad ever drive it?”

“Of course. It’s a car, now what are you talking about?”

“Everybody is going to assume something is going on between us. First we meet up accidentally for dinner, and then I drive you home.”

I leaned against one of the other cars and looked at Ian, he was a handsome young man, and here he was concerned about possibly my reputation. I was still lost. “Who’s going to think what?”

“There’s this group of kids around school who are always looking for something to gossip about, and what better thing then to talk about you – being a new student and going to her first prom. They will all assume we spent the night at a motel and well…”

Finally it was out, now I wasn’t sure if he was worried about me, or himself. I don’t want to say I’m plain because I’m not, although I’m not as stunning as my Mum. She has red curly hair and irish green eyes and freckles sprinkled nicely over her nose. She doesn’t look anything like the 40 year old she is. I on the other hand have dark auburn hair – there are some copper hues to it in the proper light, and instead of green, I have dark ocean blue eyes. My complexion is not fair like Mom’s I have a bit more gold thanks to my Dad, and whereas my Mom was and still is very slender, I actually have an hourglass shape. So listening to Ian talk, I was not sure who he was more concerned about. I decided to question his motives further, and yes suddenly it dawned on me that maybe Ian wasn’t so sure about me. “Now why would they be concerned about what you and I do?” as I shortened the distance between us, “after all we never danced together, so they didn’t see us wrapped in each others arms, and we certainly never had any romantic embraces outside on the terrace.” I finally had Ian backed up against the car. “And if they want to talk about us, then I don’t know if we can stop them.” I took Ian’s hands and put them around my waist, as my hands laid against his chest and moved up. He was leaning down towards me and my eyes began to close as my lips instantly moved to meet his, and then without any warning the wood planks beneath us broke and we fell down some mind shaft hole. 

As we fell, my arms went around Ian’s neck, his arms pulled me tightly against him and we both screamed. We tumbled down, hitting hardened dirt clods and tree roots, until finally we landed in a pool of water. When I came up I was sputtering and coughing. Ian pulled me to the side and helped me out of the water. I don’t want to even think how I looked at the time. We were both soaked and had fallen a good 50 feet. I screamed for help – but figured my parents would be inside the house. I realized I was cold and gave a shiver. The seductress had left and I was back to being myself. “Um, any suggestions on how to get out of here?”

Ian looked up from where we had fallen, “This could be an old mine tunnel, but more likely it’s an under-grown railroad tunnel.”

“Oh.” Is all I could think of. My American history is not as good as European. I mean I can quote you the dates and names of the Monarchy, and I’m familiar with the events that took place in the US, such as the Civil War, and I had heard of Harriet Tubman, but I had know idea what the under-ground railroad technically was. I know stupid European, and that would be me, 

Ian took my hand and he pulled out a small flashlight he had in his pocket and we began walking down a tunnel. “The under-ground railroad was a series of stops from the South leading North to Canada. This tunnel may have been built as a place for escaping slaves to hide during the day on their route to freedom. Our town here has a wide history of abolitionists who helped many people to their destiny.” 

I was so intrigued by the story, that I hadn’t realized that we had walked to a hidden opening where ivy and brush had grown over to hide it. As the daylight hit us, I was suddenly pulled into Ian’s arms and given the sweetest of kisses. “Thanks for showing me your Dad’s car. Don’t forget to have him move it and get that floor fixed. I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” And with that he was walking back up to the driveway towards his car. Yes I was completely befuddled. I walked back to the house, told Mum and Dad about the barn and then went up to shower and change yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of my junior year was over within a blink of an eye. Anise was going to spend a month in Canada helping her grandparents, my parents decided we should go on a family trip to Ireland for the summer, and I was more confused then ever before about Ian. The two of us hadn’t really had a chance to talk since that day in the garage. He was usually with his guy friends and since that kiss, I felt very strange trying to make small talk. If he was worried what people were going to say, I wanted to know what they were saying. Maybe the so called “people” could enlighten me as to what my mind and body were thinking. 

The week after school was out, I decided to go for a run with Bully – he’s our English Mastiff. As usual, most other joggers tend to give us a large path since Bully weighs in around 185. I think of him as a giant teddy, but others don’t see it that way. I didn’t really think of where I was going till I saw Ian’s car parked in a driveway. Ian was coming out of the house and Nicki Madden was following him. I didn’t know Nicki well, but I knew she didn’t like me for some reason. I decided to take a breather and say hello – that usually irritates other girls – especially when I’m dressed in running shorts and a short tee that showed off my flat stomach. “Hello Ian, Nicki.”

“Hey, how’s it going?” he said to me and walked up to pet Bully. “I heard you’re going to Ireland for the summer?” as he scratched the dog behind the ears. 

“Yes, Mum & Dad want to visit with my brother Alex.”

Nicki stood a good distance from us, obviously Bully was making her nervous. “What brings you over this way, Riley?”

I turned to the girl, “just out for a jog, Bully needed a run, so…”

“Do you want a ride home?” Ian asked.

Nicki looked at Ian as if he had stabbed her in the heart. I wasn’t sure I wanted to get involved, so I smiled and decided to get back to my run. Bully had a great time running, and when we got back to the house, I saw that Ian was looking under the hood of my Dad’s Shelby. I rolled my eyes and let Bully off his leash. I waved as I jogged up the steps and into the house. I went to the kitchen for a drink and Mum decided to corner me. 

“Your Dad is delighted to have somebody to talk cars with. He even mentioned seeing if Ian would like to go to Ireland with us. You know Ian has an Aunt in Gallway…”

I didn’t know what to say, “Are you saying we can bring along guests?”

“Sure why not. I mean Steven is bringing his girlfriend Elaine and Clair is bringing her friend Toby. And of course Alex will have Millicent with him…”

I wasn’t sure how to respond. I hadn’t realized I’d be the odd duck without a partner. How does one respond when their parents openly approve of summer romance? “I’m not sure he’d be interested in going away for an entire month.”

“Well we will only be in Ireland for a week or so, then we are going back to London – although we may go to the country for awhile, it all depends. Your father wants to play it by ear. It will be nice to get back home, won’t it?” as she moved around the kitchen getting items out to make lunch with. 

“I guess I don’t know how to approach asking him if he would like to go.” I finally admitted to Mom that though I liked Ian, I wasn’t sure what we were. I told her how we didn’t dance at prom, and that I hadn’t really talked to him since the day he’d come out to return my gloves. In short I didn’t know if he’d want to be around me that long, when we had never been out on a date. I sat down on one of the bar stools and watched Mom slice fresh bread for sandwiches. Mom was very understanding and said not to worry. If Ian wanted to go on a trip with us, he would, if not, he wouldn’t. 

That was the end of that – and Ian said no. He had a summer job working at a law firm, and though he’d really like to travel and see London and spend time with his Aunt, the contacts he would be making was a bit more important. I didn’t argue, just smiled, nodded, and went on. I had to not let my mind fantasize about one little kiss. Ian had probably kissed dozens of girls, and I was just one more. So instead of spending the month being the only single person with my family, I called a friend in France, and she invited me to her Grandmother’s villa in Marseilles. 

At seventeen, I felt like I was missing out on so much. I told my friend Zoe about the US, and the idea my parents had of inviting a classmate to vacation with us. Zoe thought it humorous and that the silly American should be kicking himself for not spending the holiday with me. When would he ever get the chance to be with a beautiful young woman who could talk dirty in his ears in several different languages. Zoe made me laugh and said that we would just have to remedy the situation by changing my wardrobe a bit. And from the warm beach we were laying on, we went off to Paris for a shopping spree.

When I got back to the US, I looked completely different. Or in my minds eye I did. Zoe took me to a few boutiques where we poured out my story to the designers and they instantly decided to fix the silly red head. My hair was trimmed, but left long for me to French braid or leave loose. My make-up was given an entirely different look. No more soft neutrals, but colors that made my eyes look even darker and more mysterious. Finally my attire was a major change. I went from my casual baggy jeans to slim cigarette pants, tighter tops that showed off my cleavage, and dresses that even made me take a second look. I wasn’t sure who I was at first, but they promised me that all was easy to maintain, and that they would send new things to me as they were completed. 

My first day home, I had to register for classes. I pulled my auburn curls back into a barette letting smaller curls dangle around my face. I didn’t see any reason to overkill my new look, so I pulled on a pair of shorts that Gabriel said were me, and a red and white striped tube top. I took Steven & Claire with me. Steven was starting his Sophmore year, and Claire would be in the eighth grade. We walked into  
the building and several of the teachers stopped and looked at us. I smiled and went to the registration desk. I gave them my number and looked casually at the student looking up my information. I was surprised to see Nicki Madden sitting on the other side. Her complexion was horrible, and I could see that she was very much pregnant. I didn’t know what to say.

“Did you have a nice summer, Riley?” she asked

“Um, yes” deciding not to share too much information with her. I really was curious to know who the father was. “I didn’t realize you were, um…”

“Yeah, and you’ll never guess who the daddy is.”

I decided not to take the bait she was so anxiously waving in front of me. Slander is a bad thing, and well to be honest I was not interested in hearing who she had slept with to get her in such a fix. I knew Mum probably would have called her what she was, and just come out and said that she could get that problem fixed, but Mum didn’t have to go to school, so I left it alone. At the next booth was a group of cheerleaders and what they called football players. They were all extremely solicitous to me and my siblings. One girl, whom I’d never spoken too, pulled me down in a chair next to hers and began talking to me as if we were old chums. Claire and Steven moved on to the next group of people while I was being bombarded with questions. After half an hour, I pulled myself away from the group, after promising to go to a party that Friday, and agreeing to go shopping with a couple of the girls. The next table was the yearbooks, where I picked up my previous years book. Finally I saw Claire and Steven sitting at a table with Anise and Tony. I walked over and sat down next to them. 

“Riley?” Anise asked.

“Wow. Talk about having had a great summer.” Tony commented as he checked me out. 

“She was in Marseilles all summer.” Claire stated as if it was common knowledge.

Anise looked at me carefully, and then with a grin asked, “are we trying to impress somebody?”

“No.” I lied. “My friend Zoe and I went shopping and I just thought a new look would be fun.”

“Uh-huh.” She said with that non-believing way. “Well if you are curious the story with Nicki Madden is that she got knocked up over Prom weekend – no surprise. The thing is that nobody remembers who her date was that night. And of course poor Ian has been all supportive of her, since they were childhood friends, but he ought to watch out for himself, cause she’s looking for a daddy for that baby.”

I must have looked absolutely stunned. I didn’t know what to say. Yes I had wanted to come back to finish up my senior year in high school, and maybe for once, get the cute guy, but with this kind of drama, I was wondering if Mum & Dad would consider letting me go back to my all girls school in Geneva. At least there I wouldn’t have to worry about my clothes and trying to impress a certain boy. After a few more minutes of Anise telling me all the gossip of the summer – most of which I can’t recall – I made excuses and Claire, Steven & I drove back home. 

I decided to tell Mum all about everything. I didn’t know who else to talk to, and well after Ian’s rejection of a month long European holiday, I figured I better talk to somebody who might have some insight as to what I should do and expect. Mum said she had heard about Nicki’s unfortunate circumstances, and that she was being foolish in her opinion, but that was the wonderful thing Nicki could make her own choice in life. As for the father, it turned out that she had been dating an intern for her father’s company. The boy found out she was pregnant, he quit school and took off for the west coast. Her parents were completely devastated and wanted to send Nicki off to live with an Aunt and Uncle who lived in Wisconsin on a dairy farm – how ironic is that – but after talking to some of the other parents, they concluded that Nicki should just have to live with her choices. Mum said that I should consider doing something she would never have done at my age, and that was be nice to Nicki, and try to be her friend. Yes I was completely shocked. I mean, I have always been nice to everybody, and now Mum wanted me to try even more. I agreed to try, and went up to my room. 

By Friday I had received multiple phone calls from different people – most of whom, were on the spirit team. Emily and Sophia claimed now to be my best pals and insisted we go out for mani’s and pedi’s before the party. Anise came with me because I could barely understand what they said half the time. As they would talk they would get faster and faster and higher and higher in pitch. While they shopped around, Anise and I looked at shoes and purses. We decided to meet the other girls when they were finished at the coffee bar in the center of the mall. I had just gotten my café when I backed up and almost spilled it onto myself as I bumped into somebody. “pardon” I said switching into my French. I looked up to see Ian standing there holding my shoulders to prevent me from tumbling.

“Riley? I heard you got back, how are you?” he said as if we were long lost friends. He took my coffee from my hand and led me to a small table. 

I looked around desperately for Anise, but I had the feeling that she had set this meeting up. “I’m fine. How was your job?”

“Not nearly as fun as your trip must have been. I heard you have a dozen guys knocking on your door now.” He said with a knowing smile. 

This was very frustrating to me. Here I had asked him to go on holiday with me – and now he was practically calling me a tramp. “I beg your pardon? There is nobody knocking at my door.” Maybe I was getting frustrated that here is this chap who was so bloody naïve he doesn’t even know when a young lady fancies him. 

“Woah.” He said, putting his hands up, “I’m just saying you look great, actually you look gorgous, I figured you’d be having every guy in school calling on you.” 

“I don’t even know them, so why would they call me?”

“Because you’re beautiful. Every guy in school is going to want to be your study partner, or be honored with your smile.”

“Oh? What about you?”

“I will be thrilled whenever you give me the time of day.”

I thought about what he was saying, and decided that these little word games were very confusing. “You know that it’s all nice to say, but even like tonight, I don’t have a date for this silly party. I will probably stay for a short time, they will all be drinking beer. I may have a glass of wine, though I doubt anybody will have anything worthy of drinking, and be home before midnight.”

“I guess you don’t realize how much you intimidate all the guys.”

“How?” This was insane, I am nice to people, I don’t go around scaring them.

“We guys are idiots. We see you as this beautiful creature that could never give us the time of day, and we are so afraid of being rejected, that we won’t even make the first move.” As he put his hand over mine.

“But I asked you to go on holiday…”

“Yeah, but that wasn’t for real. I mean come on – what parent takes along extra teens on a family vacation?” as he pulled my hand into his and began looking at my palm.

I guess I would break this bad news to him, “well actually, Steven brought his girlfriend, and he’s 14, Clair brought her friend and he’s 12, and of course Alex’s girlfriend is 19. Yeah, one more might have too much.”

Ian looked at me with stunned eyes, “but you didn’t stay with them…”

“No, I went to visit a friend because I didn’t have anybody to be with. So all your talk about me being beautiful and every chap wanting to be with me, is all not true, because when you were given the opportunity, you didn’t even want to take it.” And with that I got up and saw my friends and we all left.


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn’t feeling up to going to a party that night. I really just wanted to go to my room and cry. Bully came in and snuggled with me, but in all truth, I felt like an outsider. Mum asked me to help with dinner and I told her about seeing Ian. She gave me a hug and told me that he was right in saying that guys are idiots and that most of the time they didn’t even know what was going on. She encouraged me to go to the party, but I decided I’d rather just put on sweats and hang out at home. That’s what I did up until the doorbell rang. I knew that it couldn’t be for me, as I said before I didn’t have a date. So when I opened the door, and saw Ian standing on the other side, I was a bit surprised. No he hadn’t come to see me, instead he’d come to talk to my dad about the car. Dad was delighted and the two went out to the barn to do something. I went to the kitchen and made some popcorn and went to watch a movie. Just as I was getting comfortable and the movie had started, Dad and Ian came in. 

“Riley, I told Ian he could take the Shelby out for a spin, why don’t you go upstairs, get cleaned up and go with him.” My Dad informed me. 

I looked at both of them. I had on grey sweats, super thick tube socks, a Harvard sweatshirt, and my hair was tied up in a scrunchie. Ian just stood there looking completely at ease. So I handed dad my popcorn, the remote and went upstairs. Hmmm, I thought, my own father trying to fix me up with his car buddy. If they were so anxious to get me out, then I’d give them all something to remember. I rummaged through my closet, pulled on a pair of extra tight jeans, slipped on a pair of high heeled boots, a white lacy bustierre, and my short black leather biker jacket. I applied some make-up but not too much that my dad would have to shoot Ian for looking at me, and just a light spray of a new perfume. I came down not ten minutes later, looking like the cats meow. Mom came into the foyer and smiled and elbowed my dad. Ian took a step back, as if I might bite – well too bad for him – he might become dinner. I grabbed my purse and the keys, and grabbed Ian’s hand and we walked out to the car. 

As we got into the car, Ian started the engine up and let the car idle for a second. “This is a great car your dad has.”

Bloody hell, I thought I looked terrific, and he’s talking about the damn car. I could be stark naked and he’d probably start discussing the paint job. “So why did you come over again?”

“Um, I just saw a news article on the net, and I printed out a copy and wanted to talk to your dad about it. There’s a new group of Mustang enthusiasts who are looking to recreate the Bullitt scene, and well your Dad’s car could fit the…” he stopped talking as he looked over at me. “I was also kind of curious to see if you went to the party.” With that, he put the car into gear and slowly drove it out of the driveway and onto the street.

“I don’t believe you. You’ve completely confused me. One minute you talk like we are old chums, the next you act as if you would like to be something more. Would you mind being a bit more clear?”

“Huh?” he asked as he turned onto the main street. “I like you Riley, what exactly are you thinking?”

Uh oh, I thought, I may have just overplayed my hand. What if Ian wasn’t interested in me romantically? Oh, had I just ruined everything? This was Very Bad. Should I be just as blunt and ask him what I am thinking or should I continue to dance around and feel even worse when he completely rejects me. What should I do? Mum, would say don’t play the game. Be up front and if you are shot down, at least you hadn’t put so much time into it, that you are greatly hurt. I took a deep breath, “I guess I’m just curious to know why you have never asked me to go on a date.”

Ian slowed the car down and pulled over onto the shoulder and turned to look at me. “Is this all about dating? I mean I like you Riley as my friend. I don’t want to ruin that. I mean you’re beautiful and fun to be with, and easy to talk to, and I like being with you, but dating will just end up ruining things.”

I was left speechless for a moment. I didn’t know how to respond to that. It sounded to me as though he only wanted to be friends, nothing more. I felt like my heart was going to break, but then something came over me. Maybe it was anger but I prefer to think of it as strength. “So if I start dating one of those chaps on the… the…” damn my brain for forgetting the word. “Football team, you won’t be concerned that we’ll be going out kissing and having fun together, and you won’t be thinking how it could be you lying on the beach in Monte Carlo or Provence with me? And of course, I’m sure there won’t be any more evening drives in Daddy’s cars.”

Ian looked at me, put the car back into drive and smiled shaking his head. He drove toward the quarry and parked the car and we both got out. As we walked around, he took my hand in his, and then pulled me closer. “I don’t want you dating a football player, and I don’t want you to be on the beach with anybody else, but I don’t want to loose you as my friend.” And he leaned down and kissed me. 

I swear my knees would have given way, had he not had his arm around me. And then before I knew it we were back in the car kissing. We definitely steamed up the windows but when my hip hit the gear shift and the car started rolling, Ian jumped into action and slammed on the brakes. The romance had died, and we got out of car to see if there were any problems. The car had rolled several feet and had Ian not had good reflexes, we would have gone right into the merky water of the quarry. “Um, maybe we should take the car back home.” I suggested.

Back at the house, Ian pulled the Shelby back into the barn and carefully locked it up. I waited outside, a bit confused. If Ian didn’t want me to date anybody else, then were we a couple, or what? He didn’t say he wanted to take me out or anything, but then he kissed me, and it wasn’t like any kiss – it was definatley something more. 

“Ian, um, where exactly are we?”

“We’re back at your house.” He said with a grin. 

“No, I mean in regards to us.”

Ian took a deep sigh, “you are my girl,” as he took my hand and we walked up towards the drive way and his car. “How ‘bout we go to a movie tomorrow night and meet up with Tony, Anise and some of the others at the DQ later?”

“Um all right.”

“And on Monday I’ll come by and pick you up for school,” as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me again.


End file.
